DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The Indiana University Cancer Center is a matrix Cancer Center that organizes and facilitates cancer research, education, patient care, and cancer control and prevention to accomplish its mission of reducing the incidence, morbidity, and mortality of cancer in Indiana and beyond. This application seeks funds for the Center?s five research programs, six shared facilities, Protocol-Specific Research, and a Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee. In addition, funds are requested for Administration, Program Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds, and Senior Leaders. The research programs have been organized and developed to be highly interactive, allowing for successful collaboration among basic and clinical researchers. The research programs are: 1) Adult Oncology, 2) Experimental Therapeutics, 3) Hematopoiesis, 3) Pediatric Oncology, and 5) Regulation of Cell Growth. Supporting the members of these programs are six shared resources: 1) Biostatistics; 2) Biotechnology; 3) Clinical Research Office; 4) Flow Cytometry; 5) Imaging Facility; and 6) Mouse Facility.